


SUSPICIOUS BEHAVIOR

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars - Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is everyone avoiding Han at the base?  Wait until he finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SUSPICIOUS BEHAVIOR

Han Solo woke slowly, coming out of sleep with a lazy ease he'd never known before becoming associated with the Rebel Alliance a few lunar months ago.  In the past, he'd always awakened with a start, blaster in hand, ready to fire at whatever sound, movement or 'feeling' had roused him.  But now, able to enjoy this relaxed but unaccustomed awakening, it took the Corellian a few moments to orient himself to where he was: a dorm room in the Rebel sleeping barracks on the fourth moon of Yavin.

Han looked around the room he shared with his friend/co-pilot Chewbacca, and gave a short laugh at the 'bed' the Rebels had rigged for the Wookiee; two beds, placed end to end to accommodate his great height.  Apparently the Wookiee was already about his daily chores as all evidence of him - bowcaster and bandolier - were gone and the covers awkwardly pulled up on the make-shift bed.

Rubbing sleep from his eyes, the events of the last few days flooded Han's mind;  The Death Star and the battle to destroy it.  Making new friends, Wedge, Luke and Leia....Leia.  Han let his mind linger for a few moments on the stubborn and outspoken Princess.  Maybe, just maybe, Han thought,  I'll brighten up her day a bit!  Throwing back the covers, he quickly donned his deck clothes. A fast trip to the bathroom to take care of the necessary and give his shaggy hair a thorough brushing and he was ready to face  "Her Highness" at breakfast.

Han knew the schedule of the temporary base.  Though the regular duties were carried out, Commanders were allowing everyone time to rest, unwind and recover from the stress of the last few months.

A rec room had been set up and everyone could participate in various activities.  There were Kank tournaments, games of all kinds, music, reading, holos and talk sessions.  Once again, spirits were being revived and camaraderie was in full bloom.

Han smiled and spoke casually to the aides, techs, guards and soldiers he passed on his way to the mess hall.  They nodded in response, but Han didn't see them whispering to one another once he walked by.

The Mess hall was about half-full and Han couldn't distinguish any of the buzz of conversation as he strolled up to the serving counter.  Sliding his tray along the grid, it was filled with the offering of the morning.  He turned, steaming tray in hand, and surveyed the room for a suitable place to sit.  Spotting a familiar face he called out, "Hey, Luke!"  The young sandy-haired Tatooinn turned to see his new Corellian friend approach his table.

"Han, have a seat."  Luke offered enthuiastically. 

"What are you up to today?"  Han asked as he dug into the food.

"Not much."  Luke responded, sipping at his beverage.

"You seen Chewie?" 

"No, I haven't.

"If you're not doing anything today, how about helping me with a few small repairs on the FALCON?" Han sipped gingerly at his own cup.

"Alright."  Luke agreed.  The two men ate in silence for a few moments, then Han eyed Luke covertly, wanting to ask something, but not really knowing how to go about it without risking a teasing jibe from his friend.  "You run into her Majesty this morning?"  Han tried his best to sound nonchalant.  He didn't quite succeed and Luke gave a knowing smile.

"You mean have I seen her?"  Luke paraphrased.  Han put down his fork, swallowed the last mouthful and pointed at Luke.  "No one ever just SEES or meets her Worshipfulness.  She's the kind you always run into."

Luke laughed.  "Not everone clashes with her like you do, Han."

"Oh, Luke!"  "Wedge quickly made his way to the table where Skywalker and Solo were seated.  He nodded to Han, then turned his attention to Luke.  "I need to talk with you."

"Sure." Luke responed.  "What about?"

"Uh..." Wedge avoided Solo's gaze.  "Privately."

Luke rose and walked a few paces away from the table with Wedge.  Han watched, not able to hear the exchange.  He saw Luke nod and look at his chrono, then leave the other pilot and make his way back to the table.  "Sorry, Han."  Luke apologized.  "Something just came up and I won't be able to help you with those repairs you wanted to make on the FALCON."

"That's alright."  Han rose from the table.  "Should I go with you?"

"No!!"  Luke spoke abruptly.  "I mean...uh...it's a meeting. Only for pilots.  I'll be there till later this afternoon."

"I'm a pilot."  Han reminded him, but Luke only smiled.

"You're not an official member of the Rebellion, remember." 

 

A twinge hit Han at Luke's words, but he didn't let it show.  "That's okay.  I've got plenty to do. I'll catch you later."

After leaving the mess hall, Han walked around the base, procrastinating.  He didn't really want to do those repairs yet.  As he passed, he began to notice the Rebels peculiar actions toward him; some pointed, others whispered, others turned their gaze from him.  They all seem to know something he didn't.  The medal.  That was it, Han mused.  They were all talking about the medal that was presented to him.  With that settled in his mind, he decided to head for the rec room.  Maybe he'd find Chewie in there.

 

He was greeted at the entrance to the recreational area by the swirling flutter of Leia Organ's white robe.  "Oh, Han!"  She exclaimed, startled.  Solo affected a self-assured air. "Well, hello Your Royalness.  I was just on my way in there to find Chewbacca.

"You can't go in there."  Leia sputttered, glancing nervously at the closed rec room doors. 

"What?" Han questioned.  He was a man not used to being denied much of anything.

"Chewbacca's not in there."  She smoothed her demeanor and raised her head in a royal pose.  Han eyed the Princess skeptically.  "I'd like to see for myself."

"Take my word for it, Solo."  Leia's voice was stern. "Your Wookiee friend isn't in there.  The Commanders have ordered all Alliance facilities off limits to non-coms.  Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to  attend to."

 

Han watched after Leia as she made her way down the winding hallway.  The Corellian pirate's defiance rose.  "Nobody, not even a Princess is going to tell me where I can and cannot go."  He said aloud.  An attempt to open the door was met with resistance as a Rebel slipped through the partially opened door.  The grey uniformed guard placed a restraining hand on Han's chest.  "Sorry, Captain, my orders are to keep you from entering.

"I don't believe it!"  Han ranted.  "Just a few days ago that...that..he searched is extensive vocabulary for a suitable word to describe the Princess Organa but found none...."Rebel, with the blessing of the Alliance, placed a medal around my neck for helping blow up the Death Star and now I can't even go from one room to another on this base?"

"Sorry, Sir."  The officer sympathized, still blocking the door.

Han stood in the hall scratching his head in puzzlement and spotted Wedge as he rounded the corner.  "Hey, Wedge. 

"Yes, Captain."  Wedge acknowledged, but shifted uncomfortably in Han's presence.  "

"Wedge...is something going on that concerns me?"  Something I should know about?"

"No sir." the Rebel denied. "  Han paced in front of the soldier for a moment, then Wedge stopped him.

"Excuse me, but I have an order to finish carrying out."  Turning he left the bewildered pirate standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Hi, Han!"  Luke slapped his friend on the back in passing.

"Luke!"  Han sputtered in surprise, as Luke didn't stop, but waved over his shoulder at his confused friend.  "Gotta go."

Han stood completely still. baffled by everyone's avoidance of him.  "What's going on?" He muttered, then his eyes brightened as a thought dawned on him.  "If something, ANYTHING is going on, I know EXACTLY who to ask to find out."  Quick , determined steps carried the Corellian to his destination.

 

"Hello, Captain Solo."  SeeThreepio greeted in metallic tones as Han walked into the droid room.  It was empty except for the golden droid.  Han came right to the point.  "There's something going on around here, Threepio and it seems to concern me.  I'm not allowed in the rec room and I can't find Chewie.  Do you know what's up?"

Threepio was delighted Captain Solo wanted to converse with him.  He'd never been sure of how the man felt about him during their brief aquaintanceship; especially after all the smart, scarcastic and cursing remarks the Captain had scathed him with since Mos Eisley.

"Of course I know what's going on."  He bragged, delighted in having the upper hand for once.

Han smiled.  Now he was getting somewhere.

"But,"  the droid continued, "That doesn't mean I'm going to tell you.  I'm not programmed to falsify, but I can choose not to tell you the facts."

Han was suddenly livid.  Now he'd even been rejected by a mechanical!  "Alright!" He sneered.   "I know when I'm not wanted.  I can take a hint.  Never let it be said that Han Solo ever wore out his welcome!"

Threepio's receptors blinked at this outburst, and looked dismaybe as Han stomped out.

 

Solo made his way to the bay areas.  He'd just work on his ship and once she was ready, they'd leave.  He certain wasn't going to stay around here.

 

A couple of standard base hours later, Chewbacca ambled onto the FALCON in search of his friend.  He found Han nearly boot deep in tools and parts.  The Wookiee woofed something to Han.

"Come with you to the rec room?  Haven't you heard; 'All Alliance facilities are off-limits to non-coms." He mimmicked sarcastically.

The FALCON'S co-pilot was insistent and he growled a louder, sterner request.  When Han made no attempt to move, Chewbacca shuffled over to Han and bodily lifted him from his work area.

"Okay, OKAY! Put me down."  Han yelled.  "I'll go with you, but just  so I can say 'I told you so' when they won't let us in"  Wiping his dirty hands on a cloth, Han followed his friend down the FALCON'S ramp.  They passed no one in the hallways to the rec room.  "Strange', Han thought, usually Rebels swarmed everywhere.

Pausing outside the recreational area door, Han once again reprimanded Chewbacca, "You're wasting your time, buddy."

The Wookiee swung the doors wide and Han was greeted with quite a sight.  Rebels lined the room's walls; Luke, Leia, Wedge and even Artoo and Threepio stood at a food and drink ladened table in the middle of the gaily decorated room.  Han took it all in, finally unraveling the reason for everyone's suspicious behavior and avoidance of him the last several hours.  Luke openly beamed, apparent quite proud of his ability to carry off the deception.  Leia smiled at Han, inwardly knowing he would understand her curt behavior earlier.  Even the big Wookiee smiled and chortled, secure in the knowledge that he was the instigator of all this.

The entire group erupted in a shout then, bringing to Han's mind something he thought only he and Chewbacca knew and he'd temporairily forgotten about:  'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

 

  


End file.
